Slippy Toad
:“''Enemy shield analyzed!” :—Slippy Toad '''Slippy Toad' is a childhood friend of Fox, and has been flying alongside him for several years. He serves as the inventor and mechanic of the team. His inventions, from the Arwing, Landmaster, and Blue-Marine to the Reflector and Blaster, have helped the Star Fox Team prevail over the enemy, making Slippy a major contribution to the Star Fox team's success. Slippy's main role on the battlefield is providing a Shield Gauge to determinate the health of a boss, but only if he is present to do so. Due to Falco Lombardi only making a small appearance in Star Fox Adventures and Peppy's retirement from active duty in Star Fox: Assault, Slippy can be said to be the second most prominent character in the series, after Fox McCloud himself. The excitable amphibian member of the Star Fox Team, Slippy may seem like he doesn't know much, but he has excellent mechanical know-how. Slippy specialized in engineering at the Cornerian Academy, and learned a lot from his father, Beltino Toad, who is Director of Engineering at Space Dynamics Co. Ltd. As a member of the Star Fox Team, Slippy has invented a wide variety of gadgets and vehicles. Contents https://starfox.fandom.com/wiki/Slippy_Toad# hide#Biography #Other Appearances ##Star Fox Comics #Reception #Trivia #Names in Other Languages #References 'Biography' *Early Life *Lylat Wars *Titania *Sauria *Aparoids *Anglars Slippy Toad is the son of Beltino Toad, the Research Director for the Cornerian Defense Force. Both Slippy and Beltino invented and constructed many inventions for the team, including the Blue Marine. He was a classmate of Fox McCloud at the Cornerian Academy, and trained to be a fighter pilot. However, before he could complete his training, Fox pressured him to drop out of the Academy with him (as Fox intended to drop out of the academy after learning that his father, James McCloud, had been betrayed by Pigma Dengar, and presumably murdered by Andross). In the gap between Star Fox 64 and Star Fox Adventures, both the Toads, Slippy and Beltino, briefly designed aircrafts for the Cornerian Defense Force. He is hinted as being less athletic than the rest of the team. Examples are found in the ending of Star Fox 64, when the team runs a long distance, where Slippy slowly falls behind, and in the introduction of the same game, Slippy is seen falling behind his wingmates. Also, in Star Fox Assault, in the scene where everybody jumps into their ships for launching, Slippy ends up falling head first into his ship. Slippy played a major role in the Lylat Wars as a new (and barely experienced) pilot of the Arwing. His main role was to give information about the area (in a similar way that Peppy does) and to analyze the shield strength of bosses. Slippy's inexperience and lack of talent while flying get him into trouble more often than any other team member, for which Falco taunts him mercilessly. During dogfights between Star Fox and Star Wolf, Slippy shares a rivalry with Andrew Oikonny, although there has never been anything to suggest the two characters have a history, and there is little dialogue between them. Category:Characters